


Rebirth

by blazingArtist (orphan_account)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, Post-Game(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-06 19:37:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1110730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/blazingArtist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your name is Karkat Vantas and you still remember SGRUB despite how everything has been reset. It plagues you in your dreams, some parts clearer than others. You are now a human, and while it feels real to you, it never happened. Not in this universe, at least.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rebirth

Thinking has completely deserted you. All that's left is the fear, pounding through your veins like your mutated blood. The world's all hazy, the dark corridors freaking you out at every turn. Running blindly.

He's coming for you, isn't he? That's what he said before. Blood's run cold, shit has hit the fucking whirling device this time.

It's your fault. No, there was nothing you could do. And yet, it's still all your damn fault.

You sink to the ground, unable to continue. Is this really how it all went down? You can't tell what's real and what's not.

The feeling changes. You're not there anymore. Somewhere else, hopefully better. No, definitely not.

Back against the wall, body uselessly numb. It's the same day, a little before. A flash of light, mustard yellow splashing and then fuchsia before jade spills, last of all.

There's a chilling, haunting moment where greyish-purple with yellowed schlera meets your eyes, evaluates if you're really worth killing too. Then he's gone.

You're left alone with two bodies and an unconscious friend, along with a deep seated feeling of betrayal. You don't know who you're more angry with.

Then there's blood rivers, a world of your very own. A man stabs you as a greeting. Somehow, against the odds, you befriend him.

Fast forward, let's get this shit linear again; there's a white glow but it's friendlier now. Not like the killing blast; no, she's a rainbow drinker. Another survived.

Before you can take her hand, the ground opens up, you're not there anymore.

There's a red fork in your gut, but you know none of this is real as your eyes finally, truly open.

You have been plagued by these nightmares for your entire life. You are not a mutant troll, but instead, are a human boy with a shit-load of issues.

It's early morning, somewhere around two-ish and you can't breathe. That drowning feeling overtakes you, just like it always does, and you force air into your lungs. Deep breath. In. Out. In. Out.

Minutes pass. You're still here. There's no way in hell you're going back to sleep.

You send a message to a friend before getting up and putting on a movie.

Distract. Distract. Distract. You can't think about it. Hurts too much. If you dwell on it, you'll choke again. Dad can't afford another hospital psyche ward visit. They never truly help anyway. In their defense, you won't tell them the real problem.

You're in a new world, the past is a lifetime come and gone, but you still remember. You're pretty sure no one else does. That was supposed to be how it went, right? A new beginning for everyone.

Sometimes when you look at them, you aren't seeing who they are now. Flashes of who they once were.

Your name is Karkat Vantas and you are coming apart at the seams.

**Author's Note:**

> There's also an ask blog that kind of goes with this, so you should follow it! (askthelonelycrab on tumblr)
> 
> I'm not sure if there will actually be more chapters, or where I'm going with this exactly.


End file.
